Sex Shoppe
by dizzyraybabe
Summary: Destiel, AU. This story has different chapters containing the same scenerio but with different pairings, starting with my favourite. - Gabriel takes his little bro to a sex shop to find a toy suited for little ol' Cas. Meanwhile, Dean is busy trying to convince himself he's not gay after a tall, dark-haired, socially awkward man walks in to the shop to find some beginner's fun.
1. Dominate Dean and Submissive Cas

So I was on Tumblr when a post came up with ideas to write about with your favourite characters. Naturally I chose to write with Dean and Cas, and this may or may not have two chapters. The prompt is "_sex shop au_", and I think I may do one chapter with Dean as the clerk and Cas coming in as a customer, and then a chapter vice versa. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean hummed along to one of his favourite songs that just happened to be playing on the radio, "Battery" by Metallica. He licked his thumb and caught the page of his magazine, lazily turning it. _Busty Asian Beauties_ was definitely his favourite porno-mag, he thought to himself, taking a sip from his still extremely hot Dunkin' Donuts coffee.

Out the window he saw grey, the week had been shitty weather-wise, but at least today it wasn't supposed to rain. People constantly walked down the busy street, umbrellas closed but in hand. A couple of guys stopped outside the glass door, one grinning from ear to ear, tugging on the other's wrist. The guy he seemed to be coercing in the store looked horrified, like God would personally smite him if he walked in.

The grinning one was shorter, but only by a few inches. He ran his fingers through his hair and put both hands around the taller one's wrist, pulling him in through the push-open door.

"Come on, Cassy-poo. It'll be fun, I promise," he smiled, turning in Dean's direction. Somehow, _Cassy-poo_'s eyes got bigger, but Dean wasn't sure how. The short one walked right up to the counter, leaned over, and stared into Dean's magazine.

"Busty Asian Beauties, eh? Meh, I've seen better," he said casually, pointing to a specific girl. Dean slowly pulled the porno towards him, closing it and smiling in a friendly manner.

"Can I help you two? We're having a President's day sale, everything is 15% off, even clearence," he tried not to stare at the taller one, but he was remarkably handsome. His hair was dark and a bit damp looking, he kept his eyes low, but they shined a bright blue. The stuble on his cheeks gave away that he hadn't shaved in a few days, but even so-

_No_, Dean was totally hetero. He always had been, always will be. No sir, Dean Winchester is definitely not a homo. Nuh-uh, no siree!

"Interesting, ya see, my little bro over here is looking for something to, start out easy with. He's kinda a complete virgin, never even used his hands, so we're looking for-" He was cut off by his, _brother_, Dean thought. Why would someone bring their brother into a sex shop?

"Gabriel! That's enough! Thank you, sir, but I think we'll be going," his voice was gruff, cutting Gabriel's story and Dean's thoughts short. Dean swallowed, hearing this, Cas, call him sir started to stir something deep within him, making him half glad and half sad that the man wanted to leave.

"Oh Cas, there's nothing to be ashamed of in a place like this, besides, telling him the truth will just help him find a lil' something-something for ya!" He smiled, looking at Cas and then to Dean.

"So whadya say? Got anything for my precious baby bro?" Dean started getting a bit agitated, this guy shouldn't be treating his _younger _brother with such blatant disrespect. But he smiled and put his hands in his back pockets, trying to let it go and just appear, friendly.

"Hey, like he said, Gabriel is it?" Dean looked to the older brother and he nodded in response, "there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone needs a place to start from, and I have no problem helping you find yours. But I have to ask a couple of personal questions first, just so I can get a feel as to what you're looking for."

Castiel looked up at him and blushed, but Dean just gave a small, genuine smile, he didn't want to scare anyone away from the pleasures to be found in this store, or in sex in general. After a moment, Cas nodded, confirming he was ready to answer some awkward questions.

"Alright, you're Cas, right?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "Cas is short for Castiel, but it's whatever you prefer," he muttered quietly. Dean felt a bit sorry for the guy, so he started with a not-so personal question.

"Would it make it easier if your brother waited in another room?" Gabriel looked up at this, but didn't object. He looked to his younger sibling and smiled, "yeah, I can get us something to eat. Do ya want your Subway usual?"

Castiel looked to the shorter one and nodded with a quick smile. He regretted letting Gabriel in on his, _predicament_, so far he was just embarrased about everything. He knew his brother meant well, but this was just, immoral.

"Kay, see you in a bit, Cassy-poo!" Castiel cringed at the nickname, looking back to the floor. Gabriel took a credit card out of his wallet, showed it to Dean, and left it on the check-out counter before walking out towards the nearest Subway.

Dean waited until he heard the bell ring before looking back to Castiel. He walked out from behind the counter and leaned against the front of it, his arms crossing naturally. He waited for Cas' eyes to meet his before continuing.

"Hey, dude, I totally get it if you don't want to, you know, look around, I guess. We can just say we looked all over but didn't find anything you liked. I have no problem with that, you should feel comfortable whatever you do, especially when it comes to-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's sudden decision.

"No, that's fine. I need something, just, not anything special," his voice was quiet, but strong. It gave Dean shivers, but he gave a quick smile.

"Okay, well, first awkward question then," he laughed, "would you prefer anal stimulation, or penile stimulation?" Dean figured that the formal words would help make things go more smoothly, but the man infront of him blushed furiously. Dean's thought drifted, noting how cute it was seeing this guy blush, and how badly he wanted to-

No. Dean wasn't gay, never. That was Sam's thing, not his.

"I- I don't know. I've never tried either," Castiel brought his nail to his teeth and started chewing, so nerve-wrecked that Dean felt kind of sorry for him.

"Hey, that's alright. Well, do you have any fantisies? Any certain fetishes we could go on?" Dean took a step closer, but in a welcoming manner. Castiel appeared to be thinking about it for a moment, but shook his head.

"Any ungodly thoughts that have previously entered my head have been cast away, I am a Christian man," he said, obviously uneasy. Dean's thoughts drifted again, the thought of flawing someone so perfect sounded so-

NO. No. Homo. Is. Dean. Dean momentarily wondered why his subconscious was sounding like Yoda.

"Hey, I get it. Well, God said man shouldn't lay with another man, right? So we'll just forget about the hole anal thing..." Dean started off in the direction of one of the aisles, but Cas spoke up.

"He never said that, the priests of the tribe Levite were just against it, so they put it in the book of Leviticus. God doesn't care who you have sexual relations with, or how you do it," Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, expecting some sort of retort, but Dean just nodded in agreement.

"I like that, hey, you're smart, Castiel. I like you," Dean smiled. Castiel smiled back, starting to relax a little. This man obviously wasn't going to patronise him the way others did, and he liked that.

"I like you too, Mr...?" Castiel was searching for a name tag, but didn't find one.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Dean," he held out his hand and stepped closer. Castiel shook it, firmly, and Dean thought about how nice that grip would feel around his-

STOP. Dean isn't gay, he isn't... right? Right... right.

"Okay then, so, if you're okay with both forms of stimulation, which one would you like to try?" Dean knew exactly what he would say if Castiel still wasn't sure, he didn't mean to be selfish, but oh God did he know what he wanted Cas to say.

"I don't know, what do you think?" his eyes wandered around the walls, noticing how the aisles were separated based on gender/form of stimulation and then any fetish. His eyes fell on a pair of black wings hanging on the back wall, amoungst various other forms of costumes.

"I think you'd be better off with purchasing something for anal play, considering your hand will be just find for your dick," he said, trying not to smile or sound too much like a pervert.

"Very well, let's look at this, anal play, shall we?" Castiel was much more comfortable now, and Dean was silently praying another customer wouldn't walk in.

Dean walked off into the second to last aisle, towards the end, where the prostate-specific toys were located. The beginners stuff was located around the middle of the shelfs, where most people's eyes wander first. He was looking for something specific, a compact black wand vibrator that was perfect for beginners. He found it and picked it up, turning to his left to show Castiel, only to find that he wasn't there. Dean then looked to his right, finding that Cas had walked right by him and over to the collars on the back wall.

Dean grinned, watching Cas pick up a navy blue one, the same colour as the tie he was wearing. He held the vibrator in his hand as he walked up behind his customer, looking down at the D-ring collar.

"I take it since you've never done anything sexual, you've never played with collars and leashes, have you?" Castiel tilted his head and stared at him with innocent eyes, unsure of what Dean meant.

"You mean, these aren't for animals?" Castiel turned the collar in his hands as Dean chuckled.

"Nah, silly. Ya see, you just take the buckle piece out of the hole and slide the collary-stuff out, and then you, ah no you gotta take off your tie," he said undoing the other man's tie with the collar in his hand. Castiel's head was still tilted to one side, but he wasn't stopping Dean. Dean's smile reappeared when the tie came loose in his hands, and he wrapped it around his right wrist for safe-keeping.

"Now, you wrap the collar around your neck, like this. Then you slide the collary-stuff back in through the buckle, poke it back through the hole tight enough so you can slip three fingers under it, and there. Perfect," he smiled. Cas' hand went up to the collar and felt it there, smiling.

"Have you even worn a collar, Dean?" Dean's smile disappeared at the question, remember his days with Alastair. Whatever, it's not like he enjoyed any of it anyways. He wasn't gay, he was just experimenting back then. But now he knows that he's definitely NOT gay.

"Yeah, one of my ex-boyfriends loved me in a collar, but he always did it too tight, and I had trouble breathing," Castiel became concerned, this man was too nice to be unfomfortable during such intimate acts. The silence was awkward, so he asked another question, but of different concern.

"What's that in your hand?" Castiel nodded in the direction of the package. Dean held it up so he could see, smiling a bit.

"This is a prostate wand, it vibrates against your prostate to give you an amazing orgasm," he beamed. When it came to beginners, this was definitely his favourite.

"Oh," was all Cas said, Dean almost took it wrong. But did Cas even know what a prostate was?

"Castiel, you know what a prostate is, right?" Cas just shook his head no, and Dean took it as a cue to continue. "It's this amazing organ inside your rectum, and it feels like heaven when it's touched, especially with a vibrator."

Castiel kept playing with the collar, looking at the toy with curiousity at Dean's explaination.

"Could, could you, um, you know," Castiel looked away, back up to the black wings hanging up, hoping Dean would understand.

"Could I what?" Dean asked, eventually looking up too, noticing the wings Castiel was eyeing.

"Could you, um, show me? Is that possible or, I mean, it's okay if it's not, I just," Cas was starting to get uncomfortable again, fearing rejection, but it gave Dean a burst of confidence for something he hadn't been expecting to do.

Dean grabbed Castiel's chin with his tie-wrapped hand, looking into his eyes, before passionately kissing him. Their lips touched and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, Dean closing his before their lips even touched. Both of their hearts started racing, and Dean got the courage to run his tongue across Castiel's lips. Castiel moaned with pleasure, it made Dean think of him as an angel. They stayed like that for a moment or two, before they both needed air. Dean broke away first, a grin on his face.

"There's a room out back for just that reason," he smiled wickedly. Dean looked up again and chuckled. "How about we take down those wings, and you can try those on too. I saw you staring at them," Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, noticing how Cas' eyes were darkening in lust. Castiel blushed again, before he too smiled. Dean grabbed the step stool and pulled them down, before leading Cas into the back room.

* * *

Gabriel finished his sandwich, chips, drink, and twelve assorted cookies, before he checked his cellphone. He had texted Cas almost twenty minutes ago, wondering where he was. He started to get worried, what if that Sex Shop guy was taking advantage of his little brother?

The thoughts that started racing through his mind pissed him off enough that he got up without Castiel's ready-made sandwich and rushed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oooh, cliff-hanger ending. Lemme know what you thought, and if I should do a role-swap of Cas and Dean. Feel free to critique anything and everything(: Please favourite it and give me some feedback! Thank you!


	2. Dominate Cas and Submissive Dean

This scenerio is cut in half. This is still Destiel, as the title says, but with a Dominating Castiel & Submissive Dean, yet a Bottom!Cas and a Top!Dean. I split it where the funny part ends and the "sex" persay begins, so when you come to the break, you know you're about to hit some yaoi.

* * *

Castiel looked around awkwardly, this was his first time in here by himself since he was hired. He never pictured himself in this, shop of _iniquity_. It was weird, but it paid twice the minimum wage for the same amount of work, so he took the job anyways.

Now that the store was opened for the day, it was time for him to do some of his morning duties. Sweeping, mopping, restocking, changing the trash, washing the bedding from outback, none of them took him very long, even with him being so precise.

The restocking took the longest though, so he decided to keep it for last. The floor was clean, the trash was empty, and the bedding was in the washer before noon. Castiel smiled to himself, not bad.

He went around and took everything that was misplaced and put it back into it's proper section before counting what was sold. After he had his list of what was gone and how many, he went outback quickly enough to fill a tote of it all.

He was hanging the handcuffs up with the others when the bell rang, signalling a customer had come in. Cas cringed, was he really going to do this? But he walked away from the tote anyways, popping his head around the corner of the aisle, smiling as best as he could.

"Hello, I'm, uh, uh," the man before him was perfect. His lips were pink and kissable, his hair was brown and messy but short, and those eyes. Cas had never seen such perfect green orbs in his life. "Um, Castiel. Please let me know if you need anything," he smiled at the stranger, receiving a warm smile and a nod back.

Castiel went back behind the corner and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

"Okay, calm down, it's just a guy," he whispered to himself. His brother, Gabriel, probably would have laughed and teased him for that. Balthazar would've just walked up to the guy and told him how flustered his little brother was getting.

"Well, they're not here, and you're perfectly okay," Cas answered himself matter-of-factly.

"Did you say something?" the stranger said, leaning against the shelf at the end of the aisle. Castiel shook his head no, his stomach was doing flips and he could feel his face reddening. The stranger smiled and held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oh, well, I'm Dean, by the way," Castiel shook his hand and tried to smile, his face was hot with embarrassment. But this, Dean, didn't seem bothered by Castiel's unprofessional behaviour, instead, he seemed to be flattered by it.

"So, you're new here, I take it?" Dean asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Small talk wasn't really his forte, but Dean had never seen a man so, attractive in his life.

_Hey, every relationship with a girl you've ever had has failed. One guy in your life won't make you gay,_ he reasoned with himself. Still, he'd never flirted with a guy before, and he imagined that he wasn't doing a real swift job at it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm new. Started about a week ago, today is my first day alone," he smiled, putting the last pair of fuzzy red cuffs between the black and the pink ones. Dean momentarily wondered if Castiel knew about the back room, but if he was working here, he must, right? Dean didn't want to push it, though, so he tried to continue with his terrible small talk, but nothing was coming out.

The silence was bothering Cas, and he looked back to the handcuffs.

"They're on sale, 20% for Valentine's day. Anything with a red dot is 20% off," he smiled shyly, still looking at the cuffs. Dean chuckled.

"Do you like furry cuffs, Cas?" He asked, watching as Castiel's face continued to burn red, almost as red as the cuffs.

"Um, n- not particularly, n- no," he stuttered, nervously smiling. He tried so hard to cast away the unholy thoughts, but the temptation was winning. He could feel the blood starting to pool in his nether-regions.

"Oh, so what do you like?" Dean inquired. Castiel looked up to the back wall, where all the costumes were.

"Those," he whispered, pointing to a set of very beautiful, very expensive black wings, for roleplaying. Dean smiled, a bit confused, but happy none the less.

"Wings, huh? You like wearing them?" Dean watched as Cas turned back around to face him, still feeling unsure of himself, but nodding nonetheless. "Can I ask why?" Curiosity killed not only the cat, but also Dean Winchester.

"I don't know, I guess I just like the idea of being someone as perfect and as powerful as an angel, but getting flawed by the temptations of man, dominating him. It's kind of humiliating, losing that perfectness, and I guess that's just my thing," Castiel had no idea what possessed him to say that out loud, but he instantly regretted it as soon as he did. Things like that should not be mentioned, let alone at work, or with a stranger.

"Oh, well, that's kinda hot," Dean muttered in response. Cas looked up to see Dean staring at the wings, smiling to himself. He started walking over to the wall, and even though the man was slightly taller than Castiel, he still needed to go up on his tippy-toes to reach the wings.

"So, why black then, if you want to role-play an angel?" Dean walked back over to Cas, the wings in his hands. Castiel shrugged, his answer never made sense to anyone but himself, not even his sex-crazed older brother Gabriel.

"I don't know," he lied. Cas refused to look at Dean again, and instead went back to his restocking. Underneath the cuffs were the whips, he needed two black crop whips and-

"Liar," Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel didn't even realise the guy had come so close to him. Dean stared at Cas for a second from there, before walking back to the costume wall. On the bottom he picked up a navy blue collar, the same colour as Castiel's eyes, and walked back over to him.

"Tell me the truth, and I'll go easy on you," Dean said, flinging the collar around his wrist in circles. Castiel watched it go 'round and 'round, anticipation growing. He cleared his throat, even if Dean didn't understand he could still tell him, he reasoned.

"White is so impure, it represents light. But everything that is bad, evil, wrong can be seen in the light. Black, however, represents darkness. You can't see anything in total darkness, no good, or bad. It's all just dark, and pure. Nothing can taint the beauty of darkness the way light can be tainted," he said, matter-of-factly. Dean nodded and smiled.

"Are you pure, Castiel, my little angel?" He smirked, holding out the wings. This made Cas all the more daring.

"Depends, are you going to flaw me with your devilish looks if I say 'yes'?" He was grinning from ear to ear, but he didn't care. Excitement was growing within him, even though he was scared to death what could happen.

"Do you know what the back room is, newbie?" Dean was grinning too, staring down deep into Castiel's blue orbs, their faces just inches apart.

"Ye- yes," he stammered.

"Good, I want you to close up shop and meet me there, I'd like to try these wings and the collar out. You know, make sure they're sturdy and what not," Dean ghosted past Castiel's lips and kissed the bottom of his jawline, making Cas unintentionally moan. His face heated up red again once he had realised what he had done, but Dean just took it as an invitation for more.

"Get along then, Angel. Don't keep me waiting," he winked, walking towards the aforementioned room.

Castiel shivered, the thought of being owned by a total and complete stranger stirred something deep within him to life. But he wasn't going to let him dominate him, he was stronger. Hell, in a little game like this, his character was stronger too.

He walked over to the neon sign and shut it off before locking the door. He pulled all the curtains down, and the bars after, before half-walking, half-sprinting to the back room.

* * *

When Cas opened the door, the first thing he saw was Dean shirtless, with the collar on empty bed and the wings in his hand. Dean smiled.

"Where you doing laundry when I came in?" He set the wings next to the collar and walked over to Cas, ghosting over him again. He brought his hands as close to the man before him as he could without touching him, moving his hands up and down his arms while his lips ghosted over his face.

Castiel started to lose his ground, but quickly found it again.

"Yes, I was doing laundry. I wouldn't want to lay in the spoils of another man, do you?" Cas grinned, unsure whether or not Dean got his clue, but uncaring either way.

"I guess not, now are you going to take your clothes off, or am I going to have to punish you?" Dean whispered, running his tongue down the side of Castiel's neck, eliciting a moan. It took a moment to break free from the trance Dean had put Castiel in, but he regained his ground and swiftly grabbed Deans wrist, catching his attention.

"I'm not doing anything until you're naked on that bed begging me to," he dared. Dean stared at him, mouth agape in shock, but melting into a smirk.

"So, you think you're a tough guy?" Dean laughed, "let's see how big and bad you are with that collar on and the wings fluttering behind your back."

Castiel grinned. He was going to have so much fun with this. Using Dean's wrist against him, he flung him onto the bed, just barely missing the gear. "Off with the pants," he commanded, undoing his own polo uniform shirt. Dean complied, never breaking eye contact.

"Underwear too, Dean," again, Dean did as he was told, still not breaking eye contact.

"If you really wanted me on top of that dick, you'd put your hands above your head," he smirked, his own black work pants dropping to the ground.

Dean took his time following those instructions, teasing and testing Castiel. His eyes wandered up and down the stranger's body, excited to be able to relax and let him take the control without having to 'bottom'.

Castiel picked up the wings and examined them. They had clear elastic straps to go over the shoulders, and the wings themselves were incredibly soft. He momentarily checked the price tag, $79.99 for one set of black wings. Ridiculous. But he popped the tag off anyways and slid them on.

"You look, amazing, in them," Dean moaned in appreciation, desperately trying to keep his hands behind his head and not on his crotch.

The now-angel smiled, deciding to further amuse his captive by slipping the collar on. "Do you want to fuck me, Dean?" he practically purred.

Dean thought he was going to cum right there, his dick was standing straight up, twitching with need. "Oh dear God, please, I need it, Cas," he moaned. Before he knew it, there was a sharp sting on the inside of his thigh.

"It's master to you," Castiel breathed, lazily crawling up the bed. Dean nodded, mumbling apologies, earning him another quick slap to the other thigh. He grunted, that one almost hurt.

"Don't speak unless I say otherwise," the words drifted over Dean's lips, Cas was so close he could kiss him. His breathing was heavy and unsteady, he needed this angel on top of him, and he needed it now.

Castiel began to trail kisses down Dean's body, first of the side of his lip, down the jawline, his neck, his chest, his stomach, and stopped just above his neatly-groomed pubic hair. He smiled, licking a thin line across the top of them. Dean's cock twitched again, hitting Castiel's chin.

"Are you excited, Dean?" He grinned, taking his member in his hand, loosely running up and down it. Dean nodded aggressively, obeying the 'no-speaking' rule.

Cas grazed the tip with his tongue, still lazily rubbing up and down the shaft. He repeatedly poked his tongue into to small slit each time his hand came up, achieving a small mewling noise from Dean each time. Dean grabbed the uncovered pillow from under his head and crushed it against his face, trying so hard not to speak.

Watching as Dean nearly suffocated himself with the bare pillow, Can grinned. He came up and tore it from his captive's hands, throwing it across the room with a smug smile.

"I want you to watch me, keep your eyes on mine," he whispered seductively. Dean did as he was told and Cas slowly slinked back down to his dick. He breathed on the tip, causing Dean to cringe, but not break eye contact. Slowly, torturously, he engulfed the whole thing in his mouth, making sure to take his time. After all, he wouldn't want to gag from lack of preparations or anything.

He slicked Dean's cock up with his drool, still fingering himself. He was stretching with three fingers now, hungry to have Dean inside of him.

"Good boy, you're following all my rules. I think you need to be rewarded, don't you?" Dean nodded vigorously with excitement. Cas climbed up again, kissing his Dean slowly, deliberately. He grabbed onto Dean's dick from in between their legs, guiding it to his hole, slowly sliding down onto it.

"Dean, you're so big," he smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He sat up straight, taking Dean's hands and placing them on his hips. He rolled his hips, adjusting to the length of his member.

"Fuck," Dean moaned, instantly his eyes shot open. He knew he made a mistake as soon as his eyes reached his master's own blue orbs. He didn't look impressed.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking you to speak," he glared, bending over to come face-to-face with the perpetrator.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, whining when Castiel started to get up.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Here I thought you were a good little slut, who wanted me and would do whatever I said to have me. I didn't realise you were just a greedy little bitch," he spat, his own excitement rising at the thought of using such dirty, harsh words. To another person, no less! But it was okay, he'd correct his little pet of it's bad behaviour.

Dean was still whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," and Castiel just laughed at it. He went back to the bondage aisle, finding a small black gag that would be perfect for Dean.

When he came back into the room, gag behind his back, he almost started to drool at the sight before him. Dean, his Dean, laid outstretched on the bed, hands gripping the sheets, but not touching himself. He was whining, practically begging, eyes half shut in ecstasy. But Castiel brought himself back, got back onto the bed, and straddled Dean once more.

"My little pet, are you sorry you broke my rules?" he said, lazily tracing Dean's jawline with his thumb. He received a pleasant answer, Dean's furious nodding in positivity.

"Do you want to be corrected?" Dean bit his lip at the question, unsure of how to answer. He tentatively nodded yes, and Cas bent down to kiss his right temple.

"Good boy," he brought out the gag and motioned for Dean to sit up a little. He complied, and Cas slid the gag into place with no problem. Gently, he pushed him back down and onto the bed, adjusting himself to get back to his own pleasure.

He paused, thinking of how he could further correct said behaviour. "Dean, tell me, do you want me to take you inside me again?" He brushed his fingers down the side of Dean's face, disappointed to get just a nod back. He frowned, his fingers trailing to his captive's nipple, where he pinched one of them, hard.

"I said, tell me," the dark angel reiterated. Dean mumbled in response, but he didn't seem to be trying very hard to get his answer out. Cas pinched the other one too, and began to tug on them both.

"I can't hear you, slut," he whispered. This time, Dean fought hard with the gag to get out a simple "yes, master." It was enough for his master, and he let go, bending down to kiss them both.

Again, Castiel guided Dean's cock to his entrance, slowly sitting on it. Placing Dean's hands back on his hips, he put his own on the sides of Dean's head, supporting himself as he rode to ecstasy.

Castiel came first, covering Dean's chest in his white essence. He stopped, breathing for a moment, before scooping up some of the aftermath of his fun. Dean groaned in protest, seemingly close to his own orgasm. Castiel just smiled.

"Are you not grateful for all I have done for you here?" he smeared the semen onto the gag, close to Dean's bottom lip. Dean just nodded, trying to convey his gratitude.

"Lick it," the angel commanded. Dean did as he was told, trying desperately to push his tongue out to catch his prize.

"Do you want to cum, Dean?" He smirked, laying down on his side next to the panting, gagged mess that was his Dean. He put one hand behind his head, the other he used to slowly, lightly, torturously stroke with just the tips of his fingers.

Dean nodded in response, involuntarily bucking his hips upward slightly. Castiel removed his hand from Dean's cock, sitting up. He flicked his wrist, motioning for Dean to do the same. When he did, he reached around Dean's head to undo the gag he put there. A long, thick line of drool connected the ball to Dean's mouth. Cas broke it, scooping it up and smearing it all over the side of Dean's face.

"Tell me, how did you want to cum?" He smiled, wickedly.

"However you saw fit, Master," came his reply, still panting.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" Castiel was coming dangerously close, his lips just brushing Dean's.

"Yes, master," he breathed, wanting badly to kiss Cas. He raised his left hand and ran his fingers down one of the wings. Castiel tilted his head, studying his pet as he did so.

"Then do it," Castiel sat back against the headboard, Dean turning over and getting up onto his knees. Cas opened his mouth, looking into Dean's perfectly green eyes. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, guiding him onto his dick. He thrust in a couple times, gently, as to not startle his master and end up with him gagging. When Cas seemed to be getting the hang of things, Dean sped up.

They stayed like that for a little while, before Dean finally came to a release. Cas swallowed it and began to milk it, giving Dean a blow job to remember.

"I've never fucked an angel before today," he smiled, finally recovering from his finish. Cas smiled and looked at him, nodding.

"I've never fucked before today," he whispered, not looking Dean in the eye.

"You- you- you never what? Oh God, Cas, I'm so sorry, I would've never," Cas smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oh shut up, it's not a big deal. I wouldn't have done it with you if I didn't want to. Besides, you can just take me out to eat and we'll call it even," he smirked, getting off the bed to put his clothes back on. Dean just smiled, maybe this could be more than a one time thing.

* * *

Author's Note: I am now only adding new one-shots with different characters to this story if someone gives ONE review on ONE of my stories on FictionPress. Said person will be allowed to chose the two characters/pairing that I write, whether I like the pairing or not :P Link to my FictionPress is on my profile, and while you're there, vote in the poll telling whether or not this is fair(: Thank you!


End file.
